The Movie
by JS2012
Summary: This is the sequel to The love I have for you. Remember That Charlene is in Hawaii, Well this takes place 1 week after the cruise. What happens when The gang watches a scarry movie and Alvin scares Brittany. Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters or movies.


The Movie

This story takes place after chipwrecked, Dave and the chipmunks and Chipettes have been home for a week, when this story takes place. What happens when everyone watches a scary movie, and Alvin takes advantage of it and scares Brittany?

Alvin walked into the living room bored to death he had been home from his cruise for one week and couldn't find anything to do. So he decided to get the gang together and watch a scary movie.

Alvin "Hey guys anyone want to watch a scary movie with me?"

Simon "I don't mind, but you know Theodore get's scared watching them?"

Elleanor "That's ok Theo I'll watch it with you."

Jeanette "So will I Theo."

Simon "Well that takes care of Theo what about Brittany?"

Brittany "I am not watching a stupid horror movie!"

Alvin "Oh, come on Britt, We'll watch Dracula."

Brittany "Álvin, I am not watching Dracula."

Alvin "Brittany, you like romantic movies."

Brittany "Alvin, what is romantic about a 500 year old man going around biting young girls on their neck?"

Alvin "Hey it's something we can both watch I like horror and you like romance."

Brittany "Fine, Alvin I'll watch it, But if I have nightmares I'm waking you up tonight!"

Alvin "You wake me up every night with your snoring, what's the difference?"

Brittany "ALVIN!"

Brittany glares at Alvin and sits down. Her sisters sit down next to their counter parts. Alvin starts the movie and stares at Brittany and smiles. Brittany looks at Alvin with a suspicious look on her face.

Brittany "Alvin, why are you looking at me like that?"

Alvin "Don't you want to sit by me?"

Brittany "I'm fine just where I am, thank you."

Alvin "What are you afraid of Britt, I should be the one chipmunk in this room that you would trust without question, We are Best Friends."

Brittany "You're right Alvin I'm sorry."

Brittany get's up and walks over to Alvin, he pat's the pillow beside him, indicating for her to sit down.

Brittany "Alvin, don't you dare try that old yawn and stretch routine with me! I'm not that kind of girl!"

Alvin "Fine! can we watch the movie now?"

45 minutes into the movie Alvin get's a wild idea, without anyone knowing he places some fake teeth into his mouth and waits for the perfect scene, Just as the scene is playing out Alvin grabs Brittany and smiles showing 2 white fangs, Brittany screams and runs into their bedroom.

Brittany "AAAAGH!"

Alvin is laughing so hard that the teeth fall out and Eleanor seeing what he has done, get's angry with him.

Eleanor "ALVIN! That was not funny!, now get your butt up and go apologize to our sister NOW!"

Theodore glares at Alvin, he couldn't take a stare like that from his little brother and get's up to go apologize.

Alvin "All right, I'm going."

Alvin jumps off of the couch and walks to their room but Brittany has locked the door.

Alvin "Brittany, open the door."

Brittany "Go away Alvin I'm not speaking to you!"

Alvin "Brittany, I can't talk to you through a door."

Brittany "Good!"

Alvin seeing that this is getting no where takes a key out and unlocks the door. As he walks in he hear's Brittany crying on her bed.

Brittany "Why, why do we fight like this, were supposed to be best friends, Why can't he see that I love him."

Alvin stopped cold.

Alvin "You do?"

Brittany "ALVIN, how long have you been here?"

Alvin walks up to her bed and jumps up on it staring at her.

Alvin "Brittany, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I didn't know."

Brittany "Alvin, You know I don't like to watch that stuff, why did you scare me like that, why Alvin?"

Alvin "I guess because we are best friends, and ... I ... love you."

Brittany "Alvin, If you love me, then why don't you show it?"

Alvin "Because I'm afraid to."

Brittany "Alvin, we're best friends, we live in the same house, we sleep in the same room. What is there to be afraid of."

Alvin "You don't understand Britt, nobody does, not even my brother's."

Brittany takes his paws into hers and looks into his eyes for the first time.

Brittany "It's ok Alvin; you can tell me anything ... because I love you, and I want us to be together. Now tell me why are you afraid?"

Alvin "You haven't guessed it yet have you ... I don't want anyone to know that I am actually the opposite that I pretend to be. I have to act macho, because I don't want to be rejected."

Brittany hugged him.

Brittany "Alvin, I would never reject you, I see how those girls treat you and they don't love you for who you are, only for what you can give them which is fame and money."

Alvin gazes into her ice blue eyes and smiles.

Alvin "Brittany, I do love you, I've just never been able to tell you."

Brittany "I love you to Alvin."

Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Alvin wiped them away and kissed her for the first time.

Alvin "Brittany, Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?"

Brittany "Yes, Alvin I am."

Alvin smiled at Brittany, then took off a necklace that had a gold filled letter A studded with 7 diamond chips, then placed it around Brittany's neck and fastened the clasp. Brittany layed her head on his chest as he held her.

Brittany "Alvin, what do we tell our siblings?"

Alvin "Why do we have to tell them anything, let them find out on their own."

Alvin takes her paw and they walk out of the bedroom down the hall and into the living room. They hop up on the couch, Alvin fluffs up a pillow and lays down; Brittany goes over and lays down beside him with her arms around him and her head resting on his chest. Everyone noticed the new couple.

Elleanor "Alvin, I said apologize to my sister, not fall in love with her."

Alvin "oops, too late."

Brittany giggles, and then kisses him.

Brittany "I guess I couldn't resist him after the kiss."

Elleanor "WHAT! he kissed you! oh my god, we have to talk."

All three girls had smiles on their faces. The girls run into the bedroom.

Simon "Alvin what did you do?"

Alvin "nothing, I just apologized."

Simon "and kissed her, Alvin what made you do that?"

Alvin "If you want to hear the story then go into the bedroom and let Brittany tell you, because I'm not going to kiss and tell."

Theodore "Simon, I think it's sweet that they love each other, I wish Elli and I were like that."

Simon "I feel the same way about Jeanette, Theo."

Little did the guys know that the girls had come out of the bedroom and heard the confessions. Brittany jumped up on the couch and laid down by Alvin and kissed him.

Jeanette and Eleanor also jumped up and went to their counterparts.

Jeanette "Simon come with me, I think it's time you and me had a talk"

Eleanor "Theo, I want to speak to you in the kitchen."

Jeanette takes Simons paw and leads him into the hallway, Eleanor takes Theo paw and leads him into the kitchen.

Alvin "Ah, I didn't see that coming; Babe what did you do?"

Brittany "Oh, nothing just a little sisterly advice from their older sister."

Brittany kissed him again.

Alvin "Ah Babe, let's not get carried away with the kisses."

Brittany "Why not?"

Brittany stares into his hazel eyes and puckers her lips, Alvin leans in and kisses her.

Alvin "Because I'm starting to like it."

Brittany smiled at him.

Brittany "You know Alvin your not a bad kisser."

Alvin "Not a bad kisser, Let's see what you say after this."

Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany pulling her close, Alvin leaned in and began kissing her. But then Alvin started going lower to her neck kissing up and down it; this went on for a while. Brittany finally pulled away out of breath.

Brittany "A-Alvin that tickles, I think we better stop.

Alvin (Still kissing her) "What was that about my kissing?"

Brittany "A-A-Alvin, don't do that; Alvin I serious; Alvin!"

Brittany pushed him away then began to get her breath back.

Brittany "Ok, (out of breath) You're an awesome kisser."

Alvin "You know it babe!"

Brittany "I do now, Alvin were you that passionate with Charlene?"

Alvin "No."

Brittany "I need a drink, and so do you, I'll be back in a minute sweety."

Brittany get's up and walks to the kitchen, but on her way she see's Jeanette up against the wall and Simon kissing her. Then she hops up on the counter and sees Eleanor up against the wall and Theodore kissing her. Brittany was so happy for her sisters that she ran to the couch jumped up and into Alvin's arms.

Alvin "WOW, hey Britt, a what's wrong?"

Brittany "Wrong, nothing Alvin, you loving chipmunk, I know what you did."

Brittany kissed Alvin again but this time with more passion than she did before. Alvin finally broke the kiss.

Alvin "Ah, hey slow down , Babe are you all right? Why all of a sudden the affectionate kissing.?"

Brittany "Oh Alvin don't play innocent with me, I know you had a talk with your brothers; and now they are with my sisters, and I've never seen them so happy!"

Alvin rubs the back of his neck trying to figure out what just took place. Just then Simon and Jeanette hop up on the couch and sit together holding each other, Then Theodore and Eleanor hop up and also sit together.

Alvin looked at Simon and then at Theodore.

Simon "What's wrong Alvin? Being around you all these years must have rubbed off on me and Theodore."

Alvin "Simon, don't get carried away, That goes for you too Theo."

Brittany "Oh, Alvin..."

Alvin "a Yeah Babe."

Brittany "Speaking of getting carried away, I still have a kiss to give you."

Alvin looked at Brittany and smiled he layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Alvin "Really, And what would this kiss be for?"

Brittany "Bringing my sister's and your brother's together silly."

Alvin "Babe, I think you did that, not me."

Brittany "Well then you must have given me the courage to do it."

Brittany pulled Alvin to her and began kissing him.

Simon "Honestly Alvin will you two get a room."

Alvin "Hey don't tell me, tell Brittany."

Brittany stopped and glared at Simon, then continued kissing Alvin.

Simon "Brittany, How would you like it if I grabbed Jeanette and kissed her."

Brittany did a thumbs up while not even breaking stride with Alvin.

Simon "Oh brother."

Jeanette "Simon what's wrong?"

Simon grabbed Jeanette and began kissing her.

Theodore "Hey! now both of you get a room, Why is it my brother's can't control themselves when girls are around?"

Eleanor got a crazy look in her eyes and jumped onto Theodore and began kissing him. This went on for about 30 minutes until Claire walked in. Put her purse down and walked into the living room.

Claire "Hey everyone I'm home."

Everyone stopped immediately trying to look like they were doing something other than what was happening. Jeanette had to button her blouse; but Brittany noticed her and gave her a stern look. Eleanor had to straighten her dress, and Brittany noticed that to. both her sisters looked at her and pointed to their hair. Brittany immediately began fixing her hair because it had gotten tossed around by Alvin.

Brittany "Jeanette; Eleanor bedroom now!"

Alvin looked at his two brothers with a sly grin, then looked at Brittany who was going into their bedroom.

Brittany "Jean how did your blouse get unbuttoned?"

Jeanette "A-A-I don't remember exactly it must have come undone while Simon was kissing me."

Brittany "And Elleanor what in the world were you thinking jumping on top of Theodore for?"

Eleanor "Um-well-it just happened; I love him Brittany."

Jeanette "Um Brittany what about you kissing Alvin."

Brittany "Ok I admit, I started this with Alvin; but I didn't think you two would follow; I guess we will have to take it slow with the boys, is everyone agreed?"

Jeanette and Eleanor both nodded their heads.

Brittany "Good, and if any one of us decides that they want to go to the next level, we all sit down and talk about it Agreed."

Jeanette "Yes Brittany."

Eleanor "Yes Brittany."

Brittany "Ok; I know you love them, I love Alvin too, but I don't want my two sisters getting pregnant!"

Jeanette "And we don't want our older sister getting pregnant."

Brittany "Understood."

The girls hugged each other, then went back into the living room.

Claire walked into the living room and looked at Brittany.

Claire "Brittany could I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Brittany "Ah-yeah sure."

Brittany looked at Alvin Worried. Brittany walked into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter.

Claire "Now, Brittany mind telling me what was going on in the living room."

Brittany "What do you Mean?"

Claire "Well, let's see you're hair looked like it had been wind blown, not to mention that you and you're sisters seemed a bit out of breath, and all you were doing was sitting on the couch."

Brittany "Oh boy, um we kind of fell in love with the boys and they admitted their feelings to us."

Brittany went into the entire story of what happened telling her everything.

Claire "Well, I knew you girls would fall in love with the boys sooner or later, Brittany, I think it's time that I have a little talk with you and your sisters. Please go and get them and meet me in Dave's bedroom."

Brittany "Yes Claire."

Brittany walked into the living room and told her sisters, then all three of them went into Dave's bedroom."

Simon "Alvin this is you're fault."

Alvin "My fault all I did was mess up Brittany's hair; you're the one who had his hand where it wasn't supposed to be!"

Simon "doing a little looking Alvin!"

Alvin "Hey If I wanted to look I would look at Brittany; besides her figure is 10 times what Jeanette's is!"

Simon "You take that back!"

Alvin "Don't think so!, besides Brittany and me were just kissing, totally innocent."

Theodore "Guys stop fighting, the girls are in trouble, and we need to be there for them!"

Simon *SIGH* "Alvin he's right, were all in this together."

Alvin "Theo, don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will be fine. Trust me."

Simon "Yeah, I'm sure she just wants to have a mother to daughter talk with them."

Theo "That would mean Dave will want to have a father to son talk with us."

Simon "I hate to admit it Alvin, but he is right."

Alvin "Theo, why must you always state the obvious like Simon, I thought you wanted to be more like me?"

Theo " I do, but that is what got us into trouble I think."

Simon "Theo, please stop stating the obvious."

Alvin hugged his brothers.

Alvin "Guys, we knew this day was going to come when we met the girls, If you had a chance would you change it?"

Simon "no way! I love Jeanette too much!"

Theo "I can't imagine my life without Elli!"

Alvin "Theo, I couldn't live without Brittany."

Simon "So what ever happens, we deal with it like we always have, agreed?"

Theo "Agreed."

Alvin "Brothers to the end; we take our girls in our arms and protect them."

Simon "Agreed Alvin."

Just then Dave walked into the house.

Dave "Hey, everyone I'm home."

Simon "Dave Why did you take the buss home?"

Dave "My car broke down again, I really need to get a new vehicle."

Alvin "Hey how about a 4x4 truck, traffic would be no problem."

Dave "Alvin I'm not getting a truck. Where's Claire at?"

Simon "Well, she is in you're bedroom, with the girls."

Dave "Really, ok"

Dave sits down and begins looking for a new car on the computer. Claire and the girls walk out into the living room, the girls go to their counter parts and hugged them.

Dave "Ah, Claire mind telling me what's going on here?"

Claire "Ah, Dave I think maybe you and I should talk."

Dave "Alvin, what did you do?"

Claire took Dave's hand and led him into their bedroom. Alvin Wrapped his arms around Brittany and kissed her, and then looked into her eyes.

Alvin "Brittany, my brother's and I have decided that no matter what happens, we're going to take care of you, We've decided we love you to much."

Brittany "You mean it Alvin?"

Simon "Brittany consider us you're Three musketeers."

Theo "Yeah, we will fight anyone who get's in our way."

Simon "Well spoken Theo."

The girls hugged their boyfriends and cried, as Claire and Dave walked out of the bedroom, as they walked into the living room, Dave saw exactly what Claire had been telling him. He couldn't be more happy, but there was a problem. Mating season was coming up for Alvin and Brittany.

THE END


End file.
